1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light emitting device.
2. Related Art
Laser devices having high luminance and excellent color reproduction properties have been anticipated in recent years as light emitting devices for use as light sources for projectors, displays, and other display devices. However, speckle noise that occurs from mutual interference of scattered and reflected light at the screen surface is sometimes problematic. In order to address this problem, a method has been proposed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-64789, for example, in which the screen is vibrated to uniform the speckle pattern and thereby reduce the speckle noise.